HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 54
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers the Found Footage Festival, Dollhouse Finale, Star Trek (the 2009 film), and the closing of 3D Realms. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:55' - In The Ghetto *'1:10'- Sound Problems *'2:33' - Intro - Joel turns himself down *'5:20' - Found Footage Festival http://www.box.net/shared/i55na4yo2d audio *'6:35' - The Bobby the Bear Saturday Morning Show *'9:40' - Eli's trip to the Found Footage Festival *'11:46 '- Chicken Fucker *'13:03' - Rape Hypnosis *'14:33' - Mc C Clean *'15:03' - Cinemark Manager Training - Guitar Center Training Video *'16:35' - Guitar Text Adventure http://www.box.net/shared/1zk1jv9mns audio *'17:59' - Found Footage Festival *'18:25 '- Religious Films - We're Post-Rapture *'19:29 '- Oprah & Chicken Riots *'22:22' - Chicken Tetrazinie - Rapenosis http://www.box.net/shared/x4pyq7cp3z audio *'23:24' - Oprah & Excalibur *'24:03' - Podcast Clips *'25:03' - TV *'25:09' - Sarah Conner Made Me Do It http://www.box.net/shared/g5ty4zjufn audio *'26:40' - Dodge Sponsorship & Nazis *'28:29' - Dove & Athlete's foot *'29:40' - Dollhouse Finale *'32:15' - Alpha *'34:05' - Joel vs Michaelangelo *'34:54' - Boyd the Handler *'36:49' - Grey Areas *'37:32' - Dr. Fred is bitter *'38:30' - Echo as Omega - Natural Born Killers *'39:35' - Second Season *'41:55' - Josh would try Chuck-girl - Fuck Angel *'43:29 '- Wolverine Sequel & Deadpool Film *'48:52' - MegaShark vs Giant Octopus *'50:58' - Star Trek - J.J. Abrams & Time Travel *'54:05' - A non-fan could only make this film - A new continuity *'57:18' - The ship's interior *'58:48 '- Tachyon beams 7 Red Matter *'1:00:08' - Splintered timeline *'1:00:34' - Star Trek vs Star Wars *'1:01:50' - As a lifelong Star Trek fan, discontinue the old universe *'1:04:15' - The pacing of the movie *'1:04:53' - Individual characters (Bones, Kirk, Spock's mom, Nimoy & Shatner) *'1:09:14' - TrekBoner *'1:09:46' - More characters (Chekov, Bones, Sulu, Nero) *'1:11:45' - Scrubs *'1:12:34' - Scotty *'1:13:14' - Ear makeup - Scotty's pet tribble - Cloverfield's little brother *'1:14:33' - The ship *'1:15:54' - Lensflare *'1:17:12' - Overall & Credits *'1:17:58' - Red Shirt *'1:19:20' - Sarek *'1:21:20' - Digital & IMAX *'1:21:54' - The reprocussions of this movie *'1:22:33' - How Kirk got his position *'1:24:25' - Warp in Black Hole - Adama Manuever *'1:27:13' - Eli's Cat playing Star Trek *'1:27:56' - Emotionally conflicted Spock *'1:28:44' - 3D Realms Closing Down - Duke Nukem Forever *'1:36:45' - 3D Realms Behind the Scenes - George Bassard Wasting Cash *'1:39:12' - Schools have to film DVDs on the television to stay legal *'1:41:09' - How are you finding being a dad (Joel)? - Soapbox Derby http://www.box.net/shared/3tefjx4t2h audio *'1:44:47 '- Having a daughter over having a son. *'1:46:08' - Marvel & DC Animated movies *'1:49:20' - What roles could Alan Tudyk play? - Clue (film) - Pacy with a case of Scullyosis - Perspective changing in Lord of the Rings *'1:58:40' - Goonies - Truffle Shuffle the Attorney *'2:00:25' - Gamespot reserve ticket for Duke Nukem Forever *'2:01:25' - Where is Denise's theme? *'2:03:20' - What three things would you take to a deserted island? *'2:0'7:07 - Lightbox - make it look better button. - Magel Barret Watson Berry and daughter Sunflower *'2:09:20' - What country will colonize space first? *'2:13:15' - Ending Category:Podcast